vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
FC St. Pauli
thumb|Südlicher Eingangsbereich des Millerntor-Stadions mit steinernem Vereinswappen vor dem Umbau 2007/08. Der FC St. Pauli von 1910 ist ein Sportverein in Hamburg, der mit dreizehn Abteilungen in unterschiedlichen Disziplinen des Leistungs- und Breitensports aktiv ist. Die bei weitem bekannteste und zugleich mitgliederstärkste, aktive Vereinsabteilung ist die Männer-Fußballabteilung, deren erste Mannschaft in der Saison 2010/11 in der Fußball-Bundesliga spielt. Die Spielstätte der ersten Fußball-Herrenmannschaft, das Millerntor-Stadion, befindet sich auf dem Heiligengeistfeld in Hamburg-Sankt Pauli in der Nähe der Reeperbahn. Abteilungen des Vereins * Abteilung Fördernde Mitglieder (AFM) (siehe unten) * American Football (St. Pauli Buccaneers) * Blindenfußball bzw. Torball * Bowling * Boxsport * Männer-/Frauen-Fußball (mit rund 1.100 Mitgliedern die zahlenmäßig größte Aktivenabteilung) * Handball * Kegeln * Radsport (Fahrrad-Club St. Pauli) * Rugby (erfolgreichste Abteilung des FC St. Pauli) * Schach * Schiedsrichter * Tischfußball * Tischtennis * Triathlon Außerdem wird der Verein seit 2009 durch den Beachvolleyballer Mischa Urbatzka mit seinem Partner (2009 Florian Huth, ab 2010 Markus Bökermann) repräsentiert; diese Sportart bildet allerdings keine eigene Abteilung, sondern ist direkt dem Präsidium unterstellt. Die Abteilungen mit Ausnahme der Profifußballer und der AFM (nur passive Mitglieder) besitzen als gemeinsames satzungsmäßiges Organ den Amateurvorstand, der insbesondere innerhalb des Vereins den Interessen der aktiven Amateure aller Altersgruppen Gehör verschaffen soll. Insgesamt verfügt der FC St. Pauli aktuell (Stand: Februar 2010) über gut 10.000 Vereinsmitglieder. Fußball Geschichte Der FC St. Pauli war bis ins Jahr 1924 die Fußballabteilung (Spiel- und Sportabteilung) des „Hamburg-St. Pauli Turnverein 1862“ (gegründet am 1. Mai 1862 durch eine Fusion des MTV in Hamburg – Gründungsdatum 7. September 1852 – mit dem TV in St. Pauli und vor dem Dammthore – Gründungsdatum 7. September 1860). Offiziell gegründet wurde der FC St. Pauli am 15. Mai 1910, aber erst 1924 im Zuge der reinlichen Scheidung zwischen Turn- und Fußballvereinen als selbstständiger Club in das Vereinsregister eingetragen. Seine Vereinsfarben sind Braun-Weiß. Die Mitgliederzahl liegt bei über 10.000, davon sind mehr als 6.000 Mitglied in der größten Vereinsabteilung, der Abteilung Fördernde Mitglieder (AFM). Lange vor der Gründung der Spiel-Abteilung des Hamburg-St. Pauli TV wurde in St. Pauli bereits Fußball gespielt. Schon ab der ersten Saison 1895/96 wurden auf dem Heiligengeistfeld regelmäßig Punktspiele des Hamburg-Altonaer Fußball-Bundes ausgetragen, da der einzige andere zur Verfügung stehende Platz auf der kleinen Exerzierweide in Altona meist nicht ausreichte. 1900 trug der FC Victoria 1895 dort seine Heimspiele aus. Auch der FC Alemannia 1896 spielte auf dem Heiligengeistfeld und nahm für einige Jahre den Zusatz „St. Pauli“ in seinen Vereinsnamen auf. Durch den Bau eigener Plätze wurde das Heiligengeistfeld Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts nicht mehr für Punktspiele benötigt. Im Jahre 1900 wurde der nur wenige Jahre bestehende FC St. Pauli 1900 gegründet, der einem unabhängigen Verband angehörte. Im November 1906 wurden die Mitglieder des Hamburg St. Pauli TV 1862 zur Gründung einer Spielabteilung, in der auch insbesondere das Fußballspiel betrieben werden sollte, aufgerufen. Erst im Frühjahr 1907 meldeten sich genug Mitglieder, um auch eine Mannschaft bilden zu können. Bis zum Sommer des Jahres wurden, soweit bekannt, nur zwei Freundschaftsspiele ausgetragen. In der Saison 1907/08 fanden bereits elf Freundschaftsspiele statt, überwiegend gegen Nichtverbandsvereine oder Reservemannschaften innerhalb der Hamburger Stadtgrenzen. Von den elf Treffen konnten sieben gewonnen werden. Die folgende Saison 1908/09 sah die Bildung einer zweiten Mannschaft, aber auch die Reservemannschaft bestritt wie die erste Mannschaft nur Freundschaftsspiele. Insgesamt sollen beide Mannschaften rund ein Dutzend Begegnungen ausgetragen haben, wobei die Bilanz ausgeglichener ausfällt. Die Saison 1909/10 begann mit Gesellschaftsspielen, aber im Herbst 1909 wurde die Spiel-Abteilung des Hamburg-St. Pauli TV in den Norddeutschen Fußball-Verband aufgenommen. Die erste Mannschaft wurde für die Rückrunde der 3a-Klasse im Bezirk III (Hamburg/Altona) zugeteilt, in der sich fast ausschließlich die dritten Teams der Clubs aus der höchsten Spielklasse befanden. Die Teilnahme erfolgte außer Konkurrenz, so wie es für später gemeldete Mannschaften derzeit üblich war. Der Punktspielauftakt am 30. Januar 1910 gegen die dritte Mannschaft des SC Germania 1887 endete mit einem 2:0-Sieg für den TV, obwohl er nur mit zehn Spielern antrat. Weniger glücklich verlief die Punktspielpremiere für die zweite Mannschaft, die der 3b-Klasse zugeteilt war; das erste Punktspiel bei der IV. Mannschaft des Eimsbütteler TV am 6. Februar 1910 endete mit einer kräftigen 1:12-Niederlage. Erstmals verließ der TV in dieser Saison auch die Hamburger Stadtgrenzen und trug dabei Freundschaftsspiele in Cuxhaven und in Dänemark aus, die allesamt mit kräftigen Niederlagen endeten. Am 22. April 1910, also nach dreijährigem Bestehen der Abteilung und 18 Tage vor dem offiziellen Gründungsdatum, verfügte der Hamburg-St. Pauli TV bereits über vier Mannschaften und die fünfte wurde gebildet. Insgesamt wurden 28 Spiele ausgetragen, wobei sechs Siegen 20 Niederlagen gegenüberstanden. Für die Saison 1910/11 wurde die erste Mannschaft der 1c-Klasse zugeteilt, die aus zwei Staffeln bestand und in der sich keine Reservemannschaften befanden. Neben der zweiten Mannschaft nahmen auch erstmals die dritte und vierte Garnitur an den Meisterschaftsspielen teil. Das angestrebte Ziel, der Aufstieg in die höchste Spielklasse, gelang nicht. Im Gegenteil, die Leistungen stagnierten und ein Abwärtstrend setzte ein. Gute Spieler begannen den Verein zu verlassen und schlossen sich anderen Clubs an. Extrem groß war der Aderlass Ende Dezember 1912, als von den knapp 230 gemeldeten Spielern 57 den Verein am selben Tag verließen. Vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg entstand mit der St. Pauli SpVgg. eine lokale Konkurrenz, die ungefähr zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ihren Spielbetrieb wie der Hamburg-St. Pauli TV aufnahm. Der Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges verhalf dem TV zu dem Sprung in die zweite Spielklasse. Da andere Clubs wegen Spielermangel sich von Meisterschaftsspielen zurückziehen mussten, konnten die Turner Dank der Vizemeisterschaft in der 1c-Klasse aufrücken. 1915/16 wurde der Hamburg-St. Pauli TV Meister seiner Staffel. Für die Teilnahme an der Relegationsrunde wurde für den 7. Mai 1916 ein Entscheidungsspiel auf dem Victoria-Sportplatz an der Hoheluft gegen den SC Concordia 1907 angesetzt. Die Concorden hatten die Meisterschaft ihrer Staffel in überlegener Manier gewonnen. Alle 20 Punktspiele wurden siegreich mit einem Torsaldo von letztlich 155:13 beendet. Zur Pause führte der TV überraschend mit 1:0, musste sich am Ende aber mit 1:4 beugen. 1919 gelang der angestrebte Aufstieg in die höchste Spielklasse, die inzwischen in Norddeutsche Liga Hamburg/Altona umbenannte ehemalige 1a-Klasse. In einer einfachen Runde endeten die Turner auf dem Dreizehnten und damit letzten Platz. Nur der Vorletzte, die SpVgg. 1903 Blankenese, konnte mit 2:1 geschlagen werden. Die restlichen elf Begegnungen gingen alle verloren. Die größte Schlappe von 0:9 wurde gegen den SC Victoria registriert, im allerersten Punktspiel in dem die beiden Clubs aufeinandertrafen. Nach Beendigung der Einfachrunde wurde die Tabelle geteilt. Der TV spielte in der Abstiegsrunde, belegte bei sieben teilnehmenden Mannschaften den sechsten Platz und stieg somit gleich wieder ab. An lokaler Konkurrenz erstarkte der St. Pauli SV 1901, im Volksmund St. Pauli Sport genannt. Gegründet wurde der Verein als FC Britannia, nach Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges erst in FC Blücher, später dann in St. Pauli SV umbenannt und für Jahre erfolgreicher als der FC. In den Jahren bis zum Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges 1945 entwickelte sich der FC St. Pauli zu einer so genannten „Fahrstuhlmannschaft“, die ständig zwischen der ersten und zweiten Spielklasse hin- und her pendelte. Da kein Trainer eingestellt wurde, konnte auch das oft vorhandene spielerische Potential nicht weiterentwickelt werden. Erfolge und bemerkenswerte Ereignisse * 1947: Hamburger Meister * 1948: Norddeutscher Vizemeister, Vizemeister der Britischen Besatzungszone und Teilnahme am Halbfinale um die deutsche Meisterschaft * 1949: Norddeutscher Vizemeister und Endrundenteilnehmer um die Deutsche Meisterschaft (Viertelfinale) * 1950: Norddeutscher Vizemeister und Endrundenteilnehmer um die Deutsche Meisterschaft (Viertelfinale) * 1951: Norddeutscher Vizemeister und Endrundenteilnehmer um die Deutsche Meisterschaft (Gruppenspiele) * 1952: Niederlage im ersten Fußballspiel, das im Fernsehen übertragen wurde, dem DFB-Pokal (Heim)Spiel gegen Hamborn 07 (3:4) * 1954: Norddeutscher Vizemeister * 1964: 1. Platz in der Regionalliga Nord * 1966: 1. Platz in der Regionalliga Nord * 1972: 1. Platz in der Regionalliga Nord * 1973: 1. Platz in der Regionalliga Nord * 1977: 1. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga Nord und erster Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga * 1981: 1. Platz in der Amateur-Oberliga Nord, Deutscher Amateurvizemeister nach 0:2-Finalniederlage bei den Amateuren des 1. FC Köln * 1983: 1. Platz in der Amateur-Oberliga Nord * 1984: 2. Platz in der Amateur-Oberliga Nord und Wiederaufstieg in die 2. Fußball-Bundesliga * 1986: 1. Platz in der Amateur-Oberliga Nord und Wiederaufstieg in die 2. Fußball-Bundesliga * 1988: 2. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga und zweiter Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga * 1995: 2. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga und dritter Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga * 1995: Nach dem 1. Spieltag der neuen Saison Tabellenführer in der Fußball-Bundesliga durch 4:2-Heimsieg gegen TSV 1860 München. * 2001: 3. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga und vierter Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga * 2002: 2:1-Heimsieg des Tabellenletzten FC St. Pauli gegen den FC Bayern München. Der Begriff des Weltpokalsiegerbesiegers wird geprägt. * 2006: Einzug als Regionalligist in das Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals gegen den FC Bayern München, welches mit 0:3 verloren wurde * 2007: Meister der Regionalliga Nord und Aufstieg in die 2. Bundesliga * 2010: 2. Platz in der 2. Bundesliga und fünfter Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga Ligazugehörigkeit Ab Ende Januar 1910 wurden die ersten Punktspiele ausgetragen, und der Verein pendelte zunächst innerhalb der Hamburger Ligen, da es bis 1933 (mit Ausnahme der Saison 1913/14, in der die NFV-Verbandsliga eingeführt wurde) keine überregionalen Ligen gab. 1919 gelang der Aufstieg in die Hamburger A-Klasse, die höchste Hamburger Liga – somit war der Verein damals zum ersten Mal „erstklassig“. 1934/35, 1936–40 sowie 1942–45 spielte der FC St. Pauli in der neu gegründeten erstklassigen Gauliga Nordmark und von 1942 bis Kriegsende in der Gauliga Hamburg. Nach dem Krieg trat der FC zunächst in der (erstklassigen) Stadtliga Hamburg an und gehörte von ihrer Gründung 1947 bis zu ihrer Auflösung 1963 zur Oberliga Nord, die ebenfalls die höchste Spielklasse war. Als 1963 die Bundesliga ihren Spielbetrieb aufnahm, spielte St. Pauli in der zweitklassigen Regionalliga Nord, und zwar bis zu deren Auflösung 1974. Seitdem spielte der Verein überwiegend in der Zweiten Bundesliga, sieben Jahre in der Bundesliga und auch einige Jahre drittklassig. thumb|300px|Abschlussplatzierungen von 1965 bis 2010 Seit 1922 spielte der FC St. Pauli in folgenden Ligen (I = höchste Spielklasse, II = zweithöchste Spielklasse, III = dritthöchste Spielklasse): * 1922/23–1925/26 Norddeutsche Liga (I) * 1926/27 A-Klasse Hamburg (II) * 1927/28 Norddeutsche Liga (I) * 1928/29 Runde der Zehn (I) * 1929/30 Bezirksliga Hamburg (II) * 1930/31–1932/33 Norddeutsche Oberliga (I) * 1933/34 Bezirksklasse Hamburg (II) * 1934/35 Gauliga Nordmark (I) * 1935/36 Bezirksklasse Hamburg (II) * 1936/37–1939/40 Gauliga Nordmark (I) * 1940/41–1941/42 1. Klasse Hamburg (II) * 1942/43–1944/45 Gauliga Hamburg (I) * 1945/46–1946/47 Stadtliga Hamburg (I) * 1947/48–1962/63 Oberliga Nord (I) * 1963/64–1973/74 Regionalliga Nord (II) * 1974/75–1976/77 2. Bundesliga Nord (II) * 1977/78 1. Bundesliga (I) * 1978/79 2. Bundesliga Nord (II) * 1979/80–1983/84 Amateuroberliga Nord (III) * 1984/85 2. Bundesliga (II) * 1985/86 Amateuroberliga Nord (III) * 1986/87–1987/88 2. Bundesliga (II) * 1988/89–1990/91 1. Bundesliga (I) * 1991/92 2. Bundesliga Nord (II) * 1992/93–1994/95 2. Bundesliga (II) * 1995/96–1996/97 1. Bundesliga (I) * 1997/98–2000/01 2. Bundesliga (II) * 2001/02 1. Bundesliga (I) * 2002/03 2. Bundesliga (II) * 2003/04–2006/07 Regionalliga Nord (III) * 2007/08-2009/10 2. Bundesliga (II) * seit 2010/11 1. Bundesliga (I) „Weltpokalsiegerbesieger“ Am 6. Februar 2002 gewann der FC St. Pauli überraschend als Tabellenletzter mit 2:1 gegen den FC Bayern München im Millerntor-Stadion, woraufhin vom FC St. Pauli T-Shirts mit dem Aufdruck „Weltpokalsiegerbesieger“ angefertigt wurden, was darauf anspielte, dass der FC Bayern wenige Wochen zuvor den Weltpokal gewonnen hatte. Die Torschützen für St. Pauli waren Nico Patschinski und Thomas Meggle. Erst in der 87. Minute konnte Willy Sagnol für Bayern auf 2:1 verkürzen. Herausragende ehemalige Spieler Deutsche A-Nationalspieler thumb|400px|Ehemalige Spieler als Teil der Traditionself des FC St. Pauli anlässlich des hundertjährigen Jubiläums im Mai 2010 (3:3 gegen den [[FC United of Manchester) Stehend v.l.n.r.: Demuth, Box, Thomforde, Adrion, Dammann, Driller, Sturz, Gronau, Dahms?, Springer, Rahn, Kocian, Trulsen, Schulte Hockend v.l.n.r.: Ippig, Golke, Bargfrede, Ottens, Zander, Hollerbach, Knäbel, Stanislawski, Klasnić, Mazingu-Dinzey, Sievers, Gunesch]] * Alfred „Coppi“ Beck (1925–1994), schoss in seinem einzigen A-Länderspiel, dem 1:3 gegen England am 1. Dezember 1954, den Ehrentreffer für Deutschland * Karl Miller, 12 A-Länderspiele 1941/42, diese allerdings als „Gastspieler“ für zwei andere Klubs * Ingo Porges, 1 A-Länderspiel gegen Irland 1960 * Christian Rahn, 2 A-Länderspiele 2002 Ausländische Nationalspieler * Zlatan Bajramović stammt aus der Jugend des FC St. Pauli; spielt aktuell für Eintracht Frankfurt in der 1. Bundesliga und ist Kapitän der bosnischen Nationalmannschaft. * Deniz Barış, machte den Aufstieg 2000/2001 durch einen Kopfball gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg klar, derzeit türkischer Nationalspieler. * Cory Gibbs, Abwehrspieler, von 2001 bis 2003 am Millerntor. Nach dem Abstieg in die Regionalliga sah der US-Amerikaner seine Nationalmannschaftskarriere gefährdet und wechselte zum Dallas Burn. * Ari Hjelm, Finnischer Nationalspieler. Der „Finjet“ blieb beim FC 1993/94 etwas hinter seinen Möglichkeiten. Nach seiner Zeit in Hamburg als Spieler und Trainer in Finnland bei Tampere United aktiv. * Ivan Klasnić, Torjäger für St. Pauli vom Jugend- bis in den Profibereich. Spielte anschließend bei Werder Bremen, FC Nantes und (seit 2009) Bolton Wanderers. (kroatischer Nationalspieler (WM-Teilnehmer 2006, EM-Teilnehmer 2008). * Ivo Knoflíček, genannt „Knofi“. Tschechischer Teilnehmer der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1990. * Ján Kocian, Tschechoslowakischer WM-Teilnehmer 1990, Libero * Michél Mazingu-Dinzey, Demokratische Republik Kongo, Mittelfeldspieler. * Tore Pedersen, Norwegischer Nationalspieler, der in den Erstliga-Saisons 1995/96 und 1996/97 in der Abwehr von St. Pauli spielte. Nach dem Abstieg wechselte er 1997 zu den Blackburn Rovers. * Juri Sawitschew, Russischer Stürmer. War zwischen 1994 und 1999 am Millerntor aktiv, ehe er seine Karriere als Sportinvalide beendete. * Richmar Siberie, Nationalspieler der Niederländischen Antillen. Nach einem erfolglosen Jahr auf dem Kiez mit nur einem erzielten Tor zog es ihn nach Maribor, zum FC Valletta und spielt nun beim SV Straelen. * Ive Sulentic, Kanadischer Nationalspieler, verzichtete zugunsten der Saisonvorbereitung zur Saison 2005/2006 auf die Teilnahme am CONCACAF Gold Cup 2005 * Niels Tune Hansen, dänischer Nationalspieler, belebte nicht nur die Defensive im Spiel des FC. 1977 schoss er mit seinem Treffer in Herford den FC St. Pauli zum ersten Mal in die Bundesliga. Weitere bekannte Spieler Weitere bekannte Spieler, die entweder lange für den FC St. Pauli spielten oder aufgrund persönlicher Leistung erwähnenswert sind: * Guy Acolatse kam vor der Saison 1963/64 aus Togo ans Millerntor. Acolatse war der erste schwarzafrikanische Spieler im bezahlten deutschen Fußball. * Dirk Dammann – die Zuverlässigkeit in Person. Wirkte aufgrund seiner Größe immer etwas staksig, machte dies jedoch durch unbändige Einsatzkraft wett. * Martin Driller, bei den Fans umstrittener Stürmer und Ex-Freund von Regina Halmich. Hatte seinen wohl besten Auftritt im St. Pauli-Dress beim 4:4 gegen Schalke 04. * Walter Dzur, deutscher A-Nationalspieler und Angehöriger der Meistermannschaft des Dresdner SC 1943 und 1944. * Josef Famula, Mitglied der „Wunderelf“ und bis 1959 für St. Pauli in der Oberliga Nord aktiv. * Walter Frosch, B-Nationalspieler, ein rauhbeiniger Abwehrspieler, heute Wirt des Vereinsheims des SC Victoria Hamburg. * Franz Gerber, „Schlangen-Franz“, bester St. Pauli-Torschütze seit Gründung der Bundesliga, Vater von Fabian Gerber. Mit 115 Treffern an achter Position in der Liste der Zweitliga-Rekordtorjäger. * André Golke, bis heute Bundesliga-Rekordtorschütze des FC St. Pauli. * Jürgen Gronau spielte nie für einen anderen Verein als den FC und ist heute in der Jugendabteilung tätig, in der auch sein Sohn aktiv ist. * Horst Haecks gehörte Ende der 1950er und Anfang der 1960ern zu den ganz großen Torjägern des FC St. Pauli. In der Saison 1963/64 traf er in 34 Spielen gleich 36 Mal das gegnerische Tor. 1966 musste Haecks seine Karriere verletzungsbedingt beenden. * Bernd Hollerbach, ehemaliger Metzger aus Franken, war ein Publikumsliebling, bis er durch den Wechsel zum Hamburger SV seinen Kredit bei den Fans der Millerntor-Elf gänzlich verspielte: aus deren Schlachtruf „Ho-ho-Hollerbach“ wurde „Ho-ho-Hochverrat“. * Volker Ippig, Torwart und Torwarttrainer, Ikone der '87er-Fanbewegung, die, getragen von der Hamburger Hafenstraße, das heutige, alternative Image des FC begründete. * Helmuth Johannsen, späterer Meistertrainer von Eintracht Braunschweig, stammte aus der Jugend des FC St.Pauli. * Leonardo Manzi, rettete St. Pauli in der Saison 1992/93 durch ein Kopfballtor in der 72. Minute gegen Hannover 96 vor dem Abstieg in die dritte Liga. Wirkte immer fröhlich, wenn auch nicht immer glücklich in seinen Aktionen auf dem Platz – aber das machte ihn zum Publikumsliebling. Nach einer mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Zeit beim brasilianischen Verein Juventude, zog es ihn zum Ende der Hinrunde der Saison 2005/06 zum Nord-Oberligisten SV Wilhelmshaven, wo er mittlerweile als Co-Trainer fungiert. * Marcus Marin: sein „Last-minute-Tor“ im Mai 2000 gegen Rot-Weiß Oberhausen rettete den FC vor dem Abstieg. * Thomas Meggle, Mittelfeldspieler, wechselte zur Saison 2005/06 zum dritten Mal ans Millerntor. Torschütze beim legendären 2:1 gegen Bayern München. * Bernhard Olck, wechselte zur Saison 1987/88 von Alemannia Aachen zum FC St. Pauli und war wichtiger Bestandteil der Aufstiegsmannschaft, die 1988/89 den 10. Platz in der Bundesliga erreichte. Der bullige Abwehrspieler, erhielt bei der Wahl zum „Fußballer des Jahres 1988/89“ zwei Stimmen und beendete seine Profilaufbahn 1993, im Alter von 30 Jahren. * Peter Osterhoff, genannt „Oschi“ oder „schwarzer Peter“, war ein schneller Stoßstürmer in Oberliga und Regionalliga Nord (1958–1970) mit 171 Ligatoren für den FC. * Klaus Ottens, genannt „Otti“, von den St. Pauli-Fans erkorener „Erfinder des Übersteigers“. * Carsten Pröpper, Spielmacher mit Licht und Schatten. Leitet heute ein Fußballcenter in Hamburg und ist seit März 2007 als Vizepräsident für den sportlichen Bereich zuständig. * Dieter Schlindwein, genannt „Eisen-Dieter“, Vorstopper, der seine Karriere beim SV Waldhof Mannheim 07 begann und Anfang der 1990er Jahre Abwehrspieler bei St. Pauli war – allerdings ob einer verbalen Entgleisung gegenüber Leo Manzi bei den Fans alles andere als unumstritten. * Helmut Schön, 16 A-Länderspiele (1937–41), 17 Treffer. Absolvierte seine Länderspiele zu einer Zeit, als er Vereinsspieler des Dresdner SC war. In der Spielzeit 1949/50 bestritt der spätere Bundestrainer, der 1972 Europa- und 1974 als Nationaltrainer Weltmeister wurde, einige Pflichtspiele im Dress des FC St. Pauli. * Ralf Sievers spielte zwar nur 68 Mal für den FC doch machte „Colt“ sich am Millerntor durch seinen Treffer („das Tor“) beim 1:0-Auswärtssieg des FC St. Pauli beim FC Bayern München unsterblich. * Otmar Sommerfeld, Rekordspieler der alten Oberliga Nord mit 362 Spielen, davon 227 zwischen 1951 und 1959 für St. Pauli, meist als Mittelläufer. * Holger Stanislawski, bis Mitte März 2004 einziger noch aktiver St. Pauli-Stammspieler aus Bundesliga-Aufstiegszeiten. Beendete März 2004 seine aktive Karriere. Er wurde danach Vizepräsident des Vereins und später Manager für den sportlichen Bereich. Nach der Beurlaubung Andreas Bergmanns war er als Manager und Trainer in Personalunion tätig, bis er die Position des Managers an Helmut Schulte abgab. Seither übt Holger Stanislawski ausschließlich das Traineramt aus. * Harald Stender – einmal St. Paulianer, immer St. Paulianer; der Außenläufer war von 1945 bis 1960 aktiv und ist der Spieler mit den meisten Einsätzen für den FC in der erstklassigen Oberliga. * Klaus Thomforde, das „Tier im Tor“. Letzter Einsatz am 6. Oktober 2001 (Abschiedsspiel „Klaus' letzte Parade“ als Sportinvalide). Anschließend wirkte der gelernte Steuerfachangestellte noch als Torwarttrainer sowie in der Vermarktung des Vereins mit (in der Saison 2006/07 für kurze Zeit Interimstrainer bei Holstein Kiel). * André Trulsen, Abwehr, spielte in den Jahren 1986–1991 sowie zwischen 1994 und 2002 für den Verein. Dazwischen Stationen beim 1. FC Köln und vor der Zeit bei St. Pauli in der Oberliga beim SV Lurup (Hamburg). Zurzeit als Co-Trainer tätig. Wurde in der Regionalliga-Saison 2004/2005 als Spieler für einige Einsätze in Liga- und Pokalspielen reaktiviert. Mit 177 Einsätzen Rekordspieler des FC St. Pauli in der Fußball-Bundesliga * Rüdiger Wenzel, Stürmer, der im Jahre 1989 ein Tor des Monats per Hackentrick aus 15 Meter Entfernung im „Derby“ gegen den Hamburger SV in der ersten Spielminute für die Braun-Weißen erzielte. „Sonny“ Wenzel betreibt heute einen Schreibwarenhandel in Bad Segeberg. * Horst Wohlers absolvierte 189 Punktspiele für den FC. „Fussel“, etatmäßiger Libero, wechselte 1975 nach Mönchengladbach, kehrte 1991 allerdings als Trainer zurück ans Millerntor. * Otto Wolff; Rechtsaußen in den Jahren 1925 bis 1935; kommiss. NSDAP-Gauwirtschaftsberater von Hamburg und Träger der "Goldenen Ehrennadel" des Vereins. * Dirk Zander kam aus Wilhelmsburg und ist der schnellste Doppeltorschütze der Bundesligageschichte. Er erzielte am 12. April 1991 innerhalb der ersten vier Minuten zwei Tore zum 2:0 im Heimspiel gegen den Karlsruher SC und hielt auch lange Zeit den Rekord für das schnellste Bundesligator (12 Sekunden). Beide Bestmarken hält er weiterhin in der internen St. Pauli-Wertung. 1988 bescherte sein Siegtreffer beim SSV Ulm in der zweiten Liga dem FC den Bundesliga-Aufstieg und Zander in Anlehnung an einen AC/DC-Song den Spitznamen „Zanderstruck“. Die „Jahrhundert-Elf“ Anlässlich des hundertjährigen Vereinsjubiläums wählten die Fans 2010 per Onlineabstimmung folgende Spieler:siehe Vereinsseite * Tor: Klaus Thomforde * Abwehr: André Trulsen, Walter Frosch, Karl Miller, Dirk Dammann * Mittelfeld: Michél Mazingu-Dinzey, Thomas Meggle, Jürgen Gronau, Harald Stender * Angriff: Peter Osterhoff, Franz Gerber Vereinsoffizielle über die Jahre thumb|283px|Kartencenter und Fanshop am Millerntor vor dem Umbau 2007/08 Die Präsidenten * 1924–1931 Henry Rehder * 1931–1945 Wilhelm Koch * 1945–1947 Hans Friedrichsen * 1947–1969 Wilhelm Koch * 1970–1979 Ernst Schacht * 1979–1982 Wolfgang Kreikenbohm * 1982–1990 Otto Paulick * 1990–2000 Heinz Weisener * 2000–2002 Reenald Koch * 2002–2010 Corny Littmann * 05/2010- Stefan Orth (kommissarisch) Die Trainer Aktueller Kader (2010/11) Aktueller Trainerstab Wechsel zur Saison 2010/11 Entwicklungen in jüngerer Zeit Nach der Saison 2002/03 stieg St. Pauli aus der 2. Bundesliga in die Regionalliga Nord ab und wäre beinahe noch direkt eine weitere Liga tiefer bis in die Oberliga Nord abgestiegen, da sich zum Saisonende eine Liquiditätslücke in Höhe von rund 1,95 Millionen Euro abzeichnete, deren Deckung gleichzeitig die entscheidende Lizenzierungsauflage des DFB im Zulassungsverfahren zur Regionalliga darstellte. Am 28. März 2004 wurde der Trainer Franz Gerber wegen anhaltender Erfolglosigkeit beurlaubt und der bisherige Leiter des Nachwuchsleistungszentrums und Trainer der Zweiten Fußballmannschaft Andreas Bergmann zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt. Ihm stand ab Sommer 2004 André Trulsen als Co-Trainer zur Seite. Am 20. November 2006 wurde Andreas Bergmann beurlaubt. Das Traineramt übernahm Holger Stanislawski. Trotz Querelen im Umfeld und der vorübergehenden Absetzung von Präsident Corny Littmann durch den Aufsichtsrat gelang dem Club unter seiner Ägide der Aufstieg in die 2. Bundesliga. Im Juli 2007 gab die DFL jedoch bekannt, dass Stanislawski St. Pauli aufgrund der fehlenden Fußballlehrerlizenz nicht in der 2. Liga betreuen darf. Der bisherige Co-Trainer André Trulsen wurde daher zum Cheftrainer ernannt. Erster großer Erfolg in der Spielzeit 2007/08 war der 1:0-Sieg gegen Bayer Leverkusen in der ersten Pokalrunde, der gemeinsam mit den nach fünf Spieltagen erzielten neun Punkten einen guten Saisonstart bedeutete. Die Saison 2009/2010 beendete der FC St.Pauli als Tabellenzweiter in der 2. Bundesliga und Aufsteiger in die oberste Spielklasse. Diesen sportlichen Erfolg nahm der seit 2003 amtierende Präsident Littmann zum Anlass, um mitten während der Feierlichkeiten des 100-jährigen Vereinsjubiläums seinen Rücktritt zu erklären, nachdem der Verein auch wirtschaftlich wieder auf einem soliden Fundament steht und die Stadionmodernisierung in vollem Gange ist. Die Retterkampagne Durch mehrere, bundesweit Aufsehen erregende, Spendenaktionen gelang es Anhängern und Verein im Jahr 2003 innerhalb von nur drei Monaten gemeinsam weit mehr als die benötigten 1,95 Millionen Euro aufzutreiben und so den doppelten Abstieg innerhalb einer Saison in die Oberliga abzuwenden. Einige Beispiele der durchgeführten Aktionen, welche allesamt unter dem Motto „Rettet den FC St. Pauli“ standen: * Der Verkauf von über 140.000 „Retter“-T-Shirts (Nettoerlös: rund 900.000 EUR) u. a. auf dem Hamburger Fischmarkt und der Reeperbahn sowie bei der Kieler Woche und diversen Konzerten * Der Verkauf des Jugendleistungszentrums am Brummerskamp an die Stadt Hamburg für 720.000 EUR * ein Benefizspiel unter dem Motto „Weltpokalsiegerbesieger gegen Weltpokalsieger“ gegen den FC Bayern München, der auf Gage und Kostenerstattung verzichtete, im Millerntorstadion (270.000 EUR) * Bargeldspenden von über 200.000 EUR * Bieraktionen „Astra trinken – St. Pauli retten“ (1 Euro pro Astrakasten, über 120.000 EUR) sowie die Aktion „Saufen für St. Pauli“ (die Kiez-Kneipen kassierten je ausgeschenktem Bier 50 Cent Soliaufschlag) brachte weitere 20.000 EUR ein * Im Millerntorstadion durchgeführte Kulturveranstaltungen: Jazzfestival, DJ–Soundclash, drei Freiluftkinoabende, „Finales Retterkonzert“ * Dauerkartenverkauf: Während der Retterkampagne, als die Ligazugehörigkeit noch ungeklärt war, wurden 11.700 Dauerkarten verkauft. Das Hilfsprojekt Viva con agua de Sankt Pauli Politisches und soziales Engagement ist nicht nur innerhalb der Fan-Szene zu beobachten: seit dem Frühjahr 2005 engagiert sich der Spieler Benjamin Adrion in einem gemeinsam vom Verein und der deutschen Welthungerhilfe getragenen Hilfsprojekt namens Viva con Agua de Sankt Pauli zur Sicherung der Trinkwasserversorgung an etwa 100 Kindergärten in Havanna (Kuba). Bekanntheit des Vereins Eine Studie des Sportvermarkters UFA Sports, der auch den FC St. Pauli betreut, hat deutschlandweit elf Millionen St. Pauli-Sympathisanten ermittelt. Auch im Ausland besitzt der FC St. Pauli einen ausgezeichneten Ruf, etwa in Frankreich.Alexis Menuge: Le drapeau noir flotte sur la Bundesliga („Die schwarze Fahne weht über der Bundesliga“), Artikel aus L’Équipe vom 4. Mai 2010, S. 8 Dieses Interesse äußert sich auch im Zuschauerzuspruch bei den Heim- und Auswärtsspielen: St. Pauli hatte in der Saison 2003/04 als Regionalligist mit 17.374 Zuschauern einen höheren Schnitt als jeder Zweitligaverein und übertraf bei der Zahl der verkauften Dauerkarten mehrere Erstligisten. Strukturen in der Fanszene thumb|Totenkopffahne Ein nennenswerter Teil der Fanszene am Millerntor versteht sich im Vergleich zu den Fanstrukturen anderer Fußballvereine ausdrücklich als politisch. Schon in den 1990ern setzten Fangruppen sich für eigene und die Interessen der direkten Stadionanwohner ein, als ein Stadionneubauprojekt mit angeschlossener Randbebauung (Sport-Dome) des Präsidenten Heinz Weisener – bzw. von dessen Architekturbüros – in Angriff genommen werden sollte. Durch mehrere Demonstrationen sowie einen mehrminütigen Schweigeprotest bei einem Heimspiel wurde dieses Projekt schließlich gekippt. Fortan wurden immer wieder neue Stadion-Neubaupläne vorgelegt und nun steht seit Juli 2006 fest, dass bis 2014 ein neues Stadion fertiggestellt sein soll. Auch in der Arbeit gegen Stadionverbote zeigt sich die Fangruppierung Pro Fans recht aktiv im St. Pauli-Umfeld. Einen weiteren politischen Schwerpunkt bildet das aktive Einschreiten gegen sexistische oder rassistische Äußerungen im Stadion: St. Pauli war der erste Verein, welcher entsprechende Verbote in seine Stadionordnung einfügte – heute ist es eher die Regel, dass sich entsprechende Passagen in den Stadionordnungen der Bundesligavereine finden. So musste beispielsweise ein Sponsor, der Herausgeber der Männerzeitschrift Maxim, nach heftigen Protesten seine Stadionreklame überarbeiten, da diese von Fanseite als zu sexistisch bzw. frauenfeindlich eingestuft wurde. Der Verein hat mehr als 250 offiziell registrierte Fanklubs, die sich mit dem Fanclub-Sprecherrat ein eigenes Vertretungsgremium geschaffen haben, das inzwischen bei grundsätzlichen Fragen auch vom Vereinspräsidium angehört wird. Zentrale Einrichtung für organisierte wie einzelne Fans ist der aus einer Faninitiative hervorgegangene Fanladen St. Pauli. Eine besonders enge Zusammenarbeit besteht mit Fanclubs des schottischen Premier-League-Vereins Celtic Glasgow. Rugbyabteilung Die 1933 gegründete Rugby-Abteilung ist heute untergliedert in 1. und 2. Herren, Frauen sowie Jugend/Schüler. Ihre größte Aufmerksamkeit erzielte diese Abteilung durch die mehrfach erlangte Deutsche Meisterschaft im Frauenrugby: Bereits zum achten Mal nach 1995, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2005, 2006 und 2007 holten die Frauen 2008, diesmal im Endspiel gegen den SC Neuenheim, die Deutsche Rugby-Meisterschaft. In diesen Jahren stellten sie auch etliche Nationalspielerinnen. Damit haben sie die Rugbyabteilung zur erfolgreichsten innerhalb des FC St. Pauli gemacht. Die Rugby-Männer standen 1964 im Finale um die deutsche Meisterschaft und waren 1971 Gründungsmitglied der Bundesliga. 1991 und 2002 gewannen sie den deutschen Liga-Pokal, 1993 und 1994 nahmen sie am Finale dieses Wettbewerbs teil. Derzeit treten sie in der Zweiten Bundesliga an. American Football Seit dem Jahr 2002 verfügt der FC St. Pauli mit den St. Pauli Buccaneers über ein American-Football-Team im Jugendbereich. Unter der Leitung von Coach Campino Milligan, der zu seiner aktiven Zeit als Spieler sowohl den German Bowl als auch den Eurobowl gewinnen konnte, treten die Buccaneers in der Jugendleistungsliga-Nord an. Die Footballer haben das Problem, mangels geeigneten Sportplatzes ihre Heimspiele häufig in Neumünster, Braunschweig u.ä. austragen zu müssen. Ab der Saison 2011 wollen die St. Pauli Buccaneers auch ein Herrenteam etablieren. Radsport Die Radsportler gibt es seit Sommer 2004 unter dem Namen „Fahrrad-Club St. Pauli“ im Verein; vier Jahre später umfasst die Abteilung bereits rund 130 Mitglieder, von denen gut 20 BDR-Lizenzinhaber (Elite A bis C) sind. Im Frühjahr 2007 gewann ein Rennfahrer des Fahrrad-Clubs die Hamburger Straßenmeisterschaft, belegte beim Einzelzeitfahren Rang Drei und war für die Deutsche Straßenmeisterschaft der Amateure qualifiziert. Daneben betreibt eine größere Anzahl Mitglieder „ambitionierten Freizeitsport“ (Teilnahme an BDR-Super Cup und Radmarathons, Radtourenfahrten u. ä.). Triathlon Seit Januar 2009 hat der FC St. Pauli eine Triathlonabteilung, die nach einem Jahr bereits mehr als 140 Mitglieder aufwies. Die Ausrichtung ist breitensportlich; einige Triathleten bestreiten aber auch Wettkämpfe außerhalb Deutschlands. Bereits im Gründungsjahr nahm ein gemischtes Team im Rahmen der Sport Augath Tour an den Wettkämpfen der Landesliga Niedersachsen teil und schloss diese auf dem 26. Platz ab. 2010 startet der FC St. Pauli Triathlon in der neu gegründeten Landesliga Hamburg. Abteilung Fördernde Mitglieder Die Abteilung Fördernde Mitglieder (AFM) ist eine nicht sporttreibende Abteilung, deren Mitglieder sich der Förderung der Jugendabteilungen (mit Schwerpunkt auf dem Fußball-Jugendleistungsbereich) des Vereins verpflichtet sehen. Mit ihren zurzeit rund 6.000 Mitgliedern ist sie zudem die mitgliedsstärkste Abteilung innerhalb des Vereins. Gemeinsam mit dem Präsidium und der sportlichen Leitung werden Konzepte entwickelt, die für den FC St. Pauli eine Chance darstellen können, auf Dauer mit den finanzstarken Spitzenclubs zu konkurrieren. Die Finanzierung dieser Konzepte erfolgt anteilig durch die AFM und die Profiabteilung. Aktuelle Projekte der AFM sind neben dem „AFM-Radio“, welches ursprünglich aus einer Spielbeschreibung für Sehgeschädigte am Millerntor entstanden ist und mittlerweile kostenlos Live-Reportagen aller Spiele der ersten Mannschaft per Internet-Stream bietet, die AFM-Ausbildungsbörse „You'll never work alone“, welche in Zusammenarbeit mit Unternehmen und der Agentur für Arbeit Ausbildungsplätze an Nachwuchsspieler vermittelt, um diese an den Verein zu binden. Des Weiteren unterhält die AFM das Jugendtalenthaus, in welchem bis zu sechs Nachwuchsspieler betreut in einer Wohngemeinschaft leben. Darüber hinaus haben AFM-Mitglieder noch einige ganz konkrete Vorteile. So gibt es neben den Ermäßigungen und Rabatten auf Fanartikel, die auch für die Mitglieder der anderen Abteilungen gelten, für vom St. Pauli Fanladen organisierte Auswärtsfahrten einen speziellen AFM-Rabatt. Auch bei Heimspielen der U23-Mannschaft ist der Eintritt für AFM-Mitglieder ermäßigt. Literatur * 75 Jahre FC St. Pauli. Verantwortlich für den Inhalt: Werner Bartels u. a. Hamburg 1985. * Bernd Carstensen: Hundert Jahre Fahrstuhlfahrt. Die Chronik des FC St. Pauli … alle Spiele aller Toren. Octopus, Münster 2006 ISBN 3-86582-382-3 * Uwe Dulias, Michael Schickel: 1 : 0 am Millerntor. Der FC St. Pauli: Die Fans und ihre Mannschaft. 1989 ISBN 3-92-538754-4 * Fanladen St. Pauli (Hrsg.): 15 Jahre Fanladen St. Pauli. 20 Jahre Politik im Stadion. Hamburg 20052 ISBN 3-00-016101-5 * Ronny Galczynski/Bernd Carstensen: FC St. Pauli Vereinsenzyklopädie. Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2009 ISBN 978-3-89533-613-3 * Werner Langmaack: FC St. Pauli – Glaube, Liebe, Hoffnung. Georg Simader, Frankfurt/M. 1992, ISBN 3-927515-29-9 * René Martens: Wunder gibt es immer wieder. Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2002 ISBN 3-89533-375-1 * Christoph Nagel/Michael Pahl: FC St. Pauli. Das Buch. Der Verein und sein Viertel. Unter Mitarbeit von Jörn Kreuzer und Janine Schemmer. Herausgegeben vom FC St. Pauli von 1910 e.V., Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 2009 ISBN 3-45550-098-6 * Christoph Ruf: Die Untoten vom Millerntor. Der Selbstmord des FC St. Pauli und dessen lebendige Fans. PapyRossa, Köln 20053 ISBN 3-89438-310-0 * Brigitta Schmidt-Lauber (Hrsg.): FC St. Pauli. Zur Ethnographie eines Vereins. Lit, Münster 2003 ISBN 3-8258-7006-5 * Mike Glindmeier/Folke Havekost/Sven Klein: St. Pauli ist die einzige Möglichkeit , Papyrossa Verlag, Köln 2009 ISBN 978-3-89438-417-3 Weblinks * Seite des FC St. Pauli * FC St. Pauli im Verzeichnis des Fußball Gurus Einzelnachweise St. Pauli, FC Kategorie:Hamburg St. Pauli, FC Kategorie:Hamburg St. Pauli, FC Kategorie:Hamburg St. Pauli, FC Kategorie:Hamburg